


Wie überlebe ich Moody?

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Death Eater, Discworld References, Gen, Humor, Paranoid Auror, enemies sharing a flat
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Das Urteil ist gefallen – und Severus muss sich fragen, ob Askaban nicht doch die bessere Alternative gewesen wäre ...





	1. Neue Mitbewohner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auf Bewährung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679988) by [SeKaYa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa). 



> Eine Art Fortsetzung zu "Auf Bewährung" – sollte theoretisch in "Vitamin B" enden, aber ich schätze, es ist recht anachronistisch. Die einzelnen Kapitel haben keine besondere Reihenfolge, was den zeitlichen Rahmen betrifft. Man muss "Auf Bewährung" nicht kennen, um "Wie überlebe ich Moody?" zu verstehen, aber es könnte helfen, um die Ausgangssituation etwas nachvollziehen zu können.  
> Ansonsten in Kurzform: Severus Snape wird verurteilt und bekommt die Auflage, drei Jahre unter Alastor Moodys (ständiger) Bewachung zu verbringen.

Severus musterte das Haus abschätzig. Wenn er es schief ansah, dann hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass es gleich in sich zusammenstürzen würde. Offenbar musste man hier seine Perspektive verändern.

 

"Da bist du ja endlich!", fuhr eine verärgerte Stimme ihn an.

 

Er drehte den Kopf, um seinen neuen Vermieter – zahlte er eigentlich Miete? – anzusehen. "Moody", nickte er. Er sah zur Seite auf sein Gepäck. "Truhe. Truhe – Alastor Moody."

 

Moody starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. "Sag mir, Snape, bist du ein wenig durchgedreht oder stellst du deine Möbel jedem vor?"

 

"Nur, wenn sie dazu neigen, Leute zu fressen."


	2. Man richtet sich ein

Severus lernte sehr früh, dass Moody durch nichts zufrieden gestellt werden konnte. Nicht, dass Severus sich so große Mühe damit gegeben hätte. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, schon allein deshalb, weil Moody tatsächlich die Frechheit gehabt hatte, seinen Zauberstab einzufordern. Anschließend hatte er ihm praktisch alles bis hin zum Atmen verboten, gefolgt von einer Kofferdurchsuchung – bei der, wie Severus schadenfroh feststellte, Moody beinahe eine Hand verlor. Aber er _hatte_ Moody mitgeteilt, dass Truhe manchmal Menschen verspeiste. Und dann hatte Moody ihn auf dem Dachboden einquartiert.

 

Na, Moody sollte sich ja nicht wundern, wenn Severus ihm irgendwann einmal aufs Dach stieg.


	3. Kulinarische Katastrophen

Nachdem er sich häuslich eingerichtet hatte – was sehr schnell ging, da er kaum Möbel besaß – ging Severus daran, etwas zu essen zu organisieren. Natürlich war sein Vermieter nicht damit einverstanden.

 

"Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"

 

"Kochen."

 

"Kochen – in _meiner_ Küche."

 

"Nun, momentan besitze ich keine eigene, wie Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen sein dürfte."

 

"Du kochst hier gar nichts, Bürschchen! Hier koche nur ich, und gerade koche ich vor Wut!"

 

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

 

"Glaubst du, ich lasse dich fröhlich illegale Gifte in mein Essen kippen?"

 

"Ich habe eine Lizenz, um die besagten Gifte zu handhaben. Und eigentlich wollte ich mitunter _mein_ Abendessen kochen. Sie müssen es ja nicht essen ..."


	4. Die Fronten werden geklärt

Severus hatte sich erstaunlich schnell daran gewöhnt mit Moody zusammenzuleben. Nun, das war an sich falsch, denn _zusammen_ implizierte etwas Gemeinsames. Eine bessere Beschreibung ihres Zustandes war wohl gegeneinanderleben, auch wenn Severus sich nicht sicher war, dass es diesen Begriff gab. Vielleicht sollte man ihn neu erfinden?

 

"Ich warne dich, Bursche!", sagte Moody ihm. Severus sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf – Moody warnte ihn ständig. "Ein Flohruf von mir, und deine Bewährung ist vorbei!"

 

Nun sah Severus doch auf. "Das ist beeindruckend!", meinte er mit gespielt großen Augen. "Das Beste, was ich mit einem Flohruf kriege, ist eine Pizza."


	5. Waffenstillstand

"Moody?"

 

"Was willst du jetzt, Todesser?"

 

"Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie mir vielleicht zur Feier des Tages _Ausgang_ zugestehen würden."

 

"Was? Heute? Es ist Heiligabend!"

 

"Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Ihnen so viel an meiner Gesellschaft liegt."

 

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

 

"Was ist nun?"

 

"Nichts! Als ob ich dir erlauben würde, zu deinen Todesser-Freunden zu rennen –"

 

"Ich hatte etwas anderes vor."

 

"Ach, und was?"

 

"Nun, Weihnachten ist ein Fest für die Familie ..."

 

"Du hast keine Familie. Ich habe deine verdammten Personalien aufgenommen und da war keiner!"

 

"Ich wollte das Grab meiner Mutter besuchen, falls es Ihnen genehm ist."

 

"... na gut."

 

"Danke."


	6. Die Macht der Dunklen Seite

Severus beobachtete, wie Moody wütend das Gemüse zerhackte. Es war grausam mitanzusehen, und Severus hatte echtes Mitleid mit den unschuldigen Pflanzen. Man sollte meinen, dass Moody schlechte Nachrichten wegstecken konnte, aber nein ...

 

"Wissen Sie", begann er in einem Versuch, Moody abzulenken, damit sie am Ende keinen Gemüse _brei_ essen mussten, "wenn es wirklich etwas wie dunkle Mächte gibt, dann gibt es logischerweise auch Leute, die diese dunklen Mächte zu ihrem Vorteil einsetzen."

 

Moody warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hätte vermutlich auch mit dem Hackebeil geworfen, einfach aus Prinzip, wäre es keine Straftat. "Natürlich – Todesser!"

 

"Nein." Severus lächelte boshaft. "Bürokraten."


	7. Weltbild

Es war ein ruhiger Moment im Hause Moody. Das lag nicht daran, dass Frieden herrschte, sondern weil Moody sich hinter dem Tagespropheten verschanzt hatte und Severus versuchte, von seiner Position aus die Artikel zu lesen. Aber bevor Severus mit dem Artikel fertig war, blätterte er bereits wieder um. Severus runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

 

"Wenn du was über die Welt erfahren willst, schaff dir 'nen Fernseher an!", blaffte Moody ihn über die Zeitung hinweg an.

 

Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Ich besitze einen." Er reckte das Kinn vor. "Einen sehr guten Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher."

 

Moody schnaubte und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. "Und da behaupten sie, dass _ich_ im Mittelalter lebe."

 

Severus stand auf. "Ach, ich entspreche einfach gerne Ihrem Weltbild – ist das nicht auch schwarz-weiß?"


	8. Morgens halb zehn bei Moody

Severus beobachtete mit mildem Interesse, wie Moody in der Küche umherwanderte. Ihm war der Grund nicht ganz klar, aber er hatte bereits früher festgestellt, dass man Moody besser nicht wegen solchen Nichtigkeiten wie _Sinn_ unterbrach.

 

"... unmöglich", murmelte Moody vor sich hin.

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und nippte an seiner Kaffeetasse. Schließlich wagte er doch eine Frage. " _Was_ ist unmöglich?"

 

"Du!", schnappte Moody. "Kannst du dir nicht ein Beispiel am arbeitenden Volk nehmen? Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Nachbar Shmendrick, der ist Heiler. Der hat heute Morgen bereits vor dem Frühstück ein Leben gerettet. Und was hast _du_ heute Morgen gemacht?"

 

"... Waffeln." Severus setzte die Kaffeetasse ab. "Mit heißen Kirschen und Sahne."


	9. Nervenaufreibend

Moody starrte Severus durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch an. Seine Miene verhieß nichts Gutes, und Severus dachte darüber nach, Vimes zu fragen, ob er etwas länger in dieser Zelle bleiben könnte. So war er zumindest vor Moodys Zorn sicher.

 

"Warum hat er dich festgenommen?", grollte Moody in einem Tonfall, als ob er selbst eingesperrt wäre. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du gefälligst aufpassen sollst, dass du keinen Unsinn machst! Aber der Herr hört natürlich nicht auf mich. Also, was hast du angestellt?"

 

Severus lehnte sich fast lässig auf seiner unbequemen Holzpritsche ein wenig zurück. "Nichts weiter – ich habe ihn nur genervt."


	10. Qualifizierte Schwierigkeiten

"Du bist _schon wieder_ in Schwierigkeiten?" Moody wirkte fassungslos.

 

Severus konnte es ihm nicht einmal wirklich verübeln. Es war eine Tatsache, wirklich. Er steckte schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Wobei es weniger schwierig als lästig war. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche in einer von Vimes' Zellen zu landen, und die Woche war kaum zur Hälfte um.

 

"Was war es diesmal? Hast du ihn schon wieder genervt? Herumgelungert? Existiert?"

 

Severus schürzte die Lippen. "Weder, noch. Tatsächlich habe ich einen Aufruhr verursacht, als ein vollkommen durchgeknallter Todesser beschlossen hat, dass er ein paar Stände in die Luft jagen sollte, und ich ihm angeblich irgendwie im Weg stand."

 

Moody zögerte einen Moment. "Ein Angriff ist eine akzeptable Entschuldigung", sagte er schließlich.


	11. Ein beleidigendes Kompliment

Severus betrachtete Moody von der Seite – hinter ihm gehen würde nur zu Scherereien führen, und er hatte bereits genug von der Sorte. Er fragte sich noch immer, wieso Moody sich für seine Freilassung eingesetzt hatte.

 

"Woher wissen Sie, dass ich nicht gelogen habe?", fragte er schließlich, seine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln könnend.

 

Moody schnaubte. "So gut kannst du gar nicht lügen. Du bist ein verdammt unkreativer Bastard."

 

"War das jetzt eine Beleidigung ...?" Severus fragend hob eine Augenbraue. "Oder sollte das etwas wie ein verqueres Kompliment ohne wirklich netten Inhalt sein?"

 

"Nein, ich habe lediglich eine objektive Bewertung abgegeben, Snape."


	12. Angriffsdefinition

Severus fühlte sich an das Verhör vor einigen Monaten zurückerinnert. Nur, dass dies kein Verhör war. Nicht mehr. Moody hatte ihn zunächst verhört, das stimmte. Er war nämlich der Ansicht, dass Severus noch nicht genug Details über den Angriff genannt hatte, und deshalb hatte er fünf Mal wiederholen müssen, was passiert war. In minutiösem Detail. Und egal, wie ausführlich er alles schilderte – und er schaffte es auch, bei _einer_ Version zu bleiben – es war irgendwie nie genug.

 

Jetzt hielt Moody ihm eine Standpauke, weil es wirklich kein gutes Licht auf ihn warf, wenn sein _Gefangener_ herumlief und Aufruhr verursachte.

 

"Es war ein verflixter Angriff", grollte Severus, inzwischen mehr als nur gereizt. Er hatte es _so oft_ wiederholt, hatte doch irgendwo auch sein Leben riskiert und bekam dafür eine Standpauke? "Hätte ich nichts tun sollen? Dann hätten Sie mir das garantiert auch vorgeworfen!"

 

"Hier bestimme immer noch _ich_ , was ein Angriff ist und was nicht", donnerte Moody. "Wenn ich sage, ein Durcheinander an Flüchen ist kein Angriff, dann ist das kein Angriff. Wenn ich sage ein Schluckauf ist ein Angriff, dann ist das ein Angriff!"

 

Severus dachte darüber nach. "... heißt das, ich darf, wenn der Gegner Schluckauf hat, auf Notwehr plädieren?"


	13. Verwechslungsgefahr

Moody saß am Tisch und brütete über einem Stapel an Pergamenten. Das allein ließ bereits alle Alarmglocken in Severus' Kopf losgehen. Moody beschäftigte sich _nie_ mit Papierkram.

 

"Okay", begann er und beobachtete den Hochstapler misstrauisch, "wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Moody gemacht?"

 

Moody sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll der Unfug, Bursche?"

 

Severus ließ sich erleichtert auf einen Stuhl sinken und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. "Ich dachte, Sie wären ein Hochstapler ... ich habe Sie noch _nie_ so konzentriert über Papierkram brüten sehen. Aber Ihr bissiger Tonfall ist mir Beweis genug dafür, dass Sie Sie sind."


	14. Schlechte Zeiten

Severus hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und seine Unterlagen auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet, in dem Wissen, dass Moody ihn erst in einigen Stunden aus der Küche schmeißen würde. Das, was er jedoch fand, war keineswegs erfreulich. Es sah klamm aus für ihn. Um nicht zu sagen, es war aussichtslos.

 

"Was ist das?", fragte Moody, der ein Gespür dafür hatte, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn man ihn nicht sehen wollte. "Und warum blockierst du damit die Küche?"

 

"Ich habe noch keinen Antrag auf Hammer und Nägel geschrieben", erwiderte Severus schnippisch. "Und ohne geeignetes Werkzeug kann ich schlecht die Tischruine auf dem Dachboden reparieren."

 

Moody brummte nur, aber das war so gut wie eine Entschuldigung ohne freilich eine zu sein, wie Severus festgestellt hatte. "Die Frage bleibt: Was ist das?"

 

"Rechnungen", erwiderte Severus dunkel. "Verträge. Die ganze Palette – wissen Sie, die ganze Schwarzmagie geht einem Normalsterblichen ein wenig auf die Tasche, und es hilft nicht, wenn man sowohl an die Muggel als auch ans Zaubereiministerium Steuern abführen muss."

 

"Ach, tatsächlich?" Moody schob einige Papiere zur Seite, um Platz für seine Tasse zu machen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass deine Sorte Steuern _zahlt_."

 

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, _keine_ Steuern zu zahlen. Dafür habe ich nicht genug Geld. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, wie viel ich _Ihnen_ schulde ..."

 

Moody musterte ihn. "Zu viel", sagte er dann grimmig. "Scheint so, als müsstest du dir einen Job suchen."

 

"Ich werte das dann als Erlaubnis dazu."


	15. Jobsuche

Mit Moodys Erlaubnis – der Auror hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen – hatte Severus sich auf den Weg gemacht, um sich eine möglichst lukrative Nebenbeschäftigung zu suchen. Fakt war, er hatte einen Job, aber er musste der einzige Lehrer in Hogwarts sein, der _nicht_ von dem Gehalt leben konnte, Dank des Ministeriums. Wo der Sinn war, blieb ihm verschlossen, aber gut, suchte er eben einen Nebenjob.

 

Die Suche dauerte nicht lange. Moody starrte ungläubig auf die Arbeitsangebote. "Wer stellt einen verdammten Todesser ein?", fragte er schockiert.

  
Severus hob die Augenbraue. "Das ist die Nockturngasse. Wer stellt _keinen_ ein?"


End file.
